1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a test apparatus, and more particularly to a test apparatus capable of enhancing test convenience and test efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electronic products usually have connectors for connecting to other electronic devices. For example, such an electronic product connects to a server.
In the case of the server, various connectors such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors may be disposed on the main board of the server. Hence, various production tests, e.g. the connection tests to various connectors and the function tests to the electronic products, are very important to guarantee the quality of each electronic product after the electronic products are produced.
During the production test, these connectors are coupled to a test platform, so that the test platform can test the connection function of the connectors and the functions of the product. However, when the connectors are repeatedly plugged in and pulled out the test platform manually, the normal connectors may be damaged because of the uneven applied force. On the other hand, the USB protocols have various versions such as the USB 3.0 and the USB 2.0, and such a conventional test platform generally does not have a common test interface with high compatibility to support various protocol versions. This requires that the connector has to be pulled out from one test platform and then be plugged into another, resulting in the increase of times of plugging or pulling and the reduction of test efficiency.